As You Wish
by SavingBreeTanner
Summary: We all know Bree, the newborn that died in Eclipse.Well, how would things have panned out if another Cullen saved her? And what would give him the motivation to do such a thing? Entry for the Saving Bree Tanner Contest.


**Saving Bree Tanner TwiContest**

**Title: As You Wish**

**Rating :T**

**Main Players: Jasper, Alice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. All Stephanie Meyers.**

**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2450360/**

JPOV

"As you wish, Carlisle," I said, extending my hold onto the newborn vampire he said had surrendered. I laughed at the idea. No army _ever _surrendered.

I looked over the clearing at the little girl. Fear was radiating off her; she was right to be scared. Even newborns were able to recognize the threat of the Volturi.

"Looks like you missed one," Jane commented drily. My teeth clenched. It was impossible to pretend they were going to let us save the vampire, but Alice liked her, and what Alice wants, she will get.

"Wait!" Edward interjected. reading my thoughts as usual. "She didn't know what she was doing. She can be taught."

"Yes. We'd be more than glad to take responsibility for Bree," Carlisle added, shooting a look over at me. I nodded. She should have died with the rest of them, but she seemed tamer than a newborn should be, and Alice wanted it.

Suddenly Bree yowled, her eyes rolling back in her head. Wave after wave of powerful thirst gripped me, and I turned around, ready to stop her if need be. Her hands were digging into the soil in a feeble attempt to keep her in place, but it was working.

She was definitely more controlled than a newborn should be. She hadn't leapt at Bella yet, and that was an achievement in itself.

"Still," Jane answered, "we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Speaking of which, I notice she's still human." Her eyes bored into Bella's, continuing to test out her power on her.

Edward's teeth clenched. "I'd really rather you didn't do that," he asked polity in a tight voice.

Jane laughed. "Just testing it out. No harm done." Her tone was light and happy, but the emotions rolling off her were anything but. Resentment and infuriation, all directed at Bella.

"Felix, take care of that," she added, turning around and starting to leave

"Please," I begged, trying to stop her before she got too far. "We could certainly take care of Bree. We're more than equipped to."

She turned back around again, a hint of mischief playing in her eyes. "Well. I certainly thought your days of training newborns were over, Jasper Whitlock. Seems I was wrong. Why do you want her so much?" Jane trailed over the little girl, past all of us, and I noticed how Bella shivered as her black cloak brushed against her knees.

"Nothing special, no gift," Jane mused, ducking down and running a finger down Bree's cheek. "I can't for the life of me figure out why she is desired by so many."

Alice gripped onto my hand, and Jane laughed, a pearly sound that rung throughout the clearing. "Obviously. Your mate. The only reason why a solider would go soft is because of his love. Why didn't I guess before?"

Her tone was light, but I sensed a danger. We were playing with fire here. One of us was going to get burned.

"I wonder what you would give up," she mused. "Quite a situation here. You have something we want, and we have something you would kill for."

I was unable to stop a shudder passing through me as I grasped the meaning of her words. She kept the atmosphere suspenseful, pausing in all the right places. Suddenly a wave of determination rolled through her.

"Bree's life for Bella's humanity."

Everyone was shocked that she would make such an outlandish statement. We all knew the Volturi could go to extremes, but this? It was inconceivable, unorthodox even for them.

"No," Edward quietly growled, clutching Bella close to him. She opened her mouth to disagree, but the death glare Edward gave her shut her up. "Take the girl, and go."

Alice was devastated. I couldn't stand that.

"Yes," I growled to Edward, shaking my hand out of Alice's and stepping towards him.

"No," Edward growled, letting go of Bella and stepping towards me until we were face to face. "No."

"Yes. She's a human Edward, a mere mortal." I didn't believe any of the words coming out of my mouth, but we had to put up a tough front while the Volturi were watching. "She doesn't mean anything. Change her now, and then we'll see how much you truly care about Bella."

A stunned silence fell over the field, broken only by Edward's low growling coming from his chest. He was angry, _furious_, with me for even suggesting such a thing. My plan was going perfectly. I had become proficient at blocking my thoughts from him now.

"She is mine," he growled possessively, boring into my eyes. "Let the girl die."

"Surely we can come to another compromise," Carlisle tried to suggest, but Jane quickly refused him.

"A life for a life," she said. "Is it not fair?"

"She wants to become one of us, Edward," I growled. "Let her fulfil her dream, and the compromise will be satisfied."

"I won't let anyone take her soul," he snarled, his anger so immense that I knew it must be blinding him.

This was the time.

I dropped into a crouch, thinking that I was going to fight him for this. I reality, I had a whole different plan. He leapt, and I leapt behind, planted my feet on a tree, and situated myself onto Bella's back, sinking my teeth into her neck.

What Alice wants, Alice gets, I thought to myself, before the haze of my thirst quickly took over.

Her blood tasted even better than it smelled, if that was at all possible.

It was a heaven sent nectar, tasting like flowers. In all my years, I couldn't recall a blood that had ever tasted as sweet as this. I savoured each mouthful, moaning in ecstasy as the sweet liquid rushed down my throat, providing me with the one thing I had been missing for so many years.

Unfortunately, strong arms were thrown around me before I swallowed twice, and my teeth were unmercifully ripped from her throat.

I fought against them, trying to get back to the sweet nectar that was Isabella Swans' blood, but the only pulled harder against me. My eyes were closed; I was running purely on instinct.

"Edward, calm down," I heard Carlisle say to the right of me. Growls were ripping throughout the clearing, both mine and someone else's.

I felt small hands being placed on my cheeks, and I stilled for a second, inhaling the scent of my mate. "Calm down, Jazz," she murmured softly. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

I did as she said, and was met with the beautiful image that was Alice's face. I calmed, holding my breath so my bloodlust wouldn't overtake me again. I knew I'd need strength soon; Edward was pissed.

"You killed her," he growled. I ripped my eyes from Alice's face, and saw him next to Carlisle. "Couldn't you control yourself for one more month?"

"We needed Bree," I said, looking over to where she was last. Esme was next to her, her arms wrapped around the child, and Rosalie was helping. She was wild, being driven mad by the fresh human blood out in the air.

The first scream pierced the clearing.

I blinked, and then was pinned against a tree, Edward's hand around my neck. "You killed her," he snarled. "I'm going to KILL you."

He went to sink his teeth into my neck, but I ducked out from under his hold, missing his teeth by mere inches. He snarled, and turned around to where I was now standing.

"It was necessary-" I tried to explain, sending calming waves across the clearing, but they backfired, causing his anger to rise.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled, launching himself at me.

I ducked, and he leapt again. It was always him, and I was always ducking and weaving. We were accompanied by the sounds of Bella's agonised screams, and Esme's scared ones.

"Carlisle, please make them stop," she begged him. I ducked again, narrowly missing Edward's arms.

"I can't," he replied. "I won't be able to stop two vampires from fighting each other when Edward's like this, and Jasper knows how to fight all too well."

She screamed again as Edward's hands fisted themselves into my hair, and he ducked his head down. His venom coated teeth sun into my throat, and I roared in rage, something akin to adrenaline flooding into my system. My hands found his back, and grasped his shirt, ripping it in my attempts to throw him off my back.

He wouldn't let go, and the venom was burning me now, continuing to enter my body in a thick stream. I found the side of his ribs, and dug into them, my fingers leaving deep gorge marks in his chest as he finally released me.

"Stop it!" Carlisle shouted, but neither of us listened. We circled again; both our eyes trained on each other as we monitored the others movements, taking in their weakness.

"Let's see how you handle this," I whispered under my breath, a wicked smirk on my face as I summoned up my old memories.

A wave of lust hit the clearing, still bouncing off Edward. I changed it rapidly, sending out the strongest emotions I could, death, desperation, love, blackness, and finally devastation.

The last one finally worked. He fell to his knees, and I leapt on his back, pressing my body against him as much as I could so to intensify the emotion.

"Stop it," he whispered. "Jasper, you've won, just stop the emotion, _now_."

*Will you attack me if I do," I asked, not ready to trust him completely.

"I give you my word, just _stop_ this, _please_. I'm already devastated enough as it is, stop amplifying it," he begged, a silent shadow of himself. His hand clutched his chest, trying to hold himself together

I climbed off his back, and slowly backed away, not releasing him until I was behind Carlisle and Esme. He would hesitate to attack them, I knew, and so I used them as a shield.

Alice looked over at me, and shook her head. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you do it, Jasper?"

"She shouldn't die," I replied, looking over at the newborn in the corner. "She never had a chance to live. Bella wanted to be a vampire anyway, this way we've saved another life."

Edward crouched by his love's withering form, trying to hold down her limbs, keeping her from injuring herself. "Bella, Bella, it will be over soon. Shh Bella. Shh." He was broken, a desperate man, and I finally saw just how much devastation I had caused by my one rash act.

I turned away in shame.

:~::~::~::~:

"So that was why you turned her," Bree said, looking out into the sunlight. "I always wondered why. You, the black sheep Cullen, turning a human."

I smiled. "Edward wouldn't talk to me for months. Two newborns together, it was quite hard for us to handle. At least she was controlled. You on the other hand . . ."

I trailed off, and Bree laughed once, bells ringing out of the porch. "Yes. I was quite a handful," she stated wistfully. "At least my years are far over."

Bella came out to join us then. Her golden eyes flashed over to me. "I still don't think Edward's forgiven you, after ten years, for that, Jasper. Thank you though," she added as an afterthought, chuckling. "He would have never turned me."

"My pleasure, Bella," I replied, letting my accent slide into the few words. "I tell you, I had hell to pay from Alice. Worth it though."

"Jasper!" Alice shrieked from upstairs. I rose, and nodded to the others. "Guess that's my cue to go. See you soon, Bella, Bree."

I headed upstairs, and loped into our room. Alice stood, crossing her arms, glaring at me. "So. You knew I wanted Bree, and you turned Bella for me

"I told you that, _ten years ago,_" I whined. "I'd do anything for you. I love you, Mary Alice Whitlock-Cullen."

She smiled, and stretched up on tiptoes to reach my face. "I can never stay mad at you, can I?"

I smirked, and filled her with feelings of rage.

Alice's expression distorted into a grimace, and she smacked my arm. "Knock it off."

"As you wish."


End file.
